Rongé par les mythes
by sioban parker
Summary: Que pensent les Mangemorts du loup garou Remus ? Beaucoup de choses... Heureusement pour lui ! One shot.


Désolée, non, ce n'est pas la suite du snarry... (qui dort, c'est vrai).

Voici un texte que j'ai écrit l'année dernière (oh comme le temps passe !) pour la communauté wolviewerelove, sur le thème du mythe du loup-garou. Je n'en étais pas super fière... mais bon, tout le monde sait que j'écris n'importe quoi, de toute façon !

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JKR, même quand elle les aura tous tués dans le dernier tome...

* * *

**Rongés par les mythes**

Lors de la Grande Bataille Finale (les majuscules étaient de rigueur lors d'un tel événement), Remus Lupin se retrouva isolé des autres. Pire encore, encerclé de Mangemorts.

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever. Remus, décidé à épargner son (dernier ?) souffle, préféra garder le silence.

**Lucius** : Ah ah ! Nous te tenons, loup-garou !

**Bellatrix** : Mais non, il s'appelle Lupin. Remus Lupin.

**Lucius** : Non, Bella. Je ne l'appelle pas par son nom. Je dis que c'est un lycanthrope.

**Pettigrow** : Ouais. Depuis longtemps, même. Je me souviens que, à Poudlard, il racontait qu'il était malade, ou qu'il allait voir sa mère, ou que…

**Lucius** : Queudver ! On s'en fout !

**Draco** (planqué derrière son père) : Père, n'est-il pas dangereux ?

**Lucius** : Draco, dormais-tu pendant tes cours de DCFM ? Tu as bien étudié les loups-garous en troisième année ?

**Draco** : Justement, c'était lui le prof en troisième année.

**Bellatrix** : Un loup-garou professeur à Poudlard ? On croit rêver ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas empêché ça ?

**Pettigrow** : Tu étais à Azkaban…

**Bellatrix** : Ta gueule !

**Lucius** : Fermez-la, tous ! Draco, un loup-garou n'est dangereux que s'il se transforme. Sinon c'est un homme normal. Il ne devient cet animal mythique qu'une fois par mois, lorsqu'il se transforme.

**Bellatrix** : Je le transformerais bien en descente de lit, moi !

**Draco** : Si c'est un animal mythique, il n'est pas protégé par la SPA ?

**Pettigrow** : Depuis quand es-tu l'ami des bêtes ?

**Lucius** : On dit que le loup-garou a certains signes distinctifs…

**Bellatrix** (réjouie) : Il devient un gros moche poilu !

**Lucius** : … On dit qu'il a les sourcils touffus, les oreilles plantées bas et les dents rouges.

Tout le monde se penche vers Remus.

**Bellatrix** : Les sourcils touffus, ça oui ! Il devrait s'épiler.

**Draco** : Les oreilles basses, je confirme. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas très faraud, en ce moment.

**Pettigrow** : Les dents rouges ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué ça, à Poudlard.

**Lucius** : La légende dit aussi qu'il a un teint différent des hommes normaux.

**Bellatrix **(ricanante) : Blafard ? Verdâtre ? Décomposé ?

**Draco** : En ce moment, c'est normal…

**Lucius** : Je peux continuer ? On dit aussi qu'il a le majeur particulièrement long.

**Bellatrix** : Allez, Lupin, tends-nous ton majeur. Euh, non. Ne le fais pas.

**Draco** : C'est très intéressant, Père. Il y a autre chose ?

**Lucius** : On dit qu'un loup-garou ne peut pas pleurer.

**Bellatrix** (tapotant sa baguette) : On parie ?

**Pettigrow** (mal à l'aise) : Moi j'aimerais surtout savoir comment on le neutralise…

**Lucius** : Certains livres disent qu'il suffit de l'appeler par son nom.

**Pettigrow** : Ben non. Quand j'étais à Poudlard…

**Bellatrix** : Continue à nous gonfler avec ton Poudlard et je t'y renvoie tenir compagnie au Calamar géant !

**Lucius** (exaspéré) : Je peux en placer une ? Il paraît que pour tuer un loup-garou, il faut lui couper la patte.

**Pettigrow** : Et le bec, alouette…

**Draco** : Allons-y ! Quelqu'un a une hache ? Un canif ? Des ciseaux ?

**Bellatrix** : Tu n'as rien compris, le mioche. Il a sa forme humaine, là. Tu ne peux pas lui couper la patte !

**Pettigrow** (menaçant) : Alors fais-le, Lupin. Transforme-toi !

**Lucius** (effondré) : Ce n'est pas un animagus, pauvre con. Il ne peut pas se transformer comme ça. Fais-moi plaisir, prends ta forme de rat et va couiner ailleurs !

**Draco** : Bon, on fait comment pour le tuer ? Alors ? Alors ?

**Lucius** : Oui, oui. Il faut l'abattre avec une balle d'argent tirée par un revolver.

**Bellatrix** : Un quoi ?

**Lucius** : Une arme moldue. Tu n'as pas pris ton magnum ?

**Bellatrix** : Si, le champagne. Pour fêter la victoire de Voldemort.

**Lucius**, **Draco** et **Pettigrow** : Chut ! Chut !

**Draco** : Qui a une balle d'argent ? Père ? Tata Bella ? Queudver ?

Silence.

**Lucius** : Je bosse vraiment avec des amateurs.

**Draco** : Mais Père, toi non plus…

**Lucius** : La ferme !

**Bellatrix** : Je suis sûre qu'un bon vieux _Avada Kedavra_ des familles…

**Pettigrow** : Ouais, on parle, on parle, et on ne fait pas grand-chose.

**Bellatrix** : C'est la faute de Lucius. Il nous fait un cours sur le mythe du loup-garou. Comme si c'était important.

**Lucius** : Vous permettez que j'éduque mon fils, oui ?

**Pettigrow** : Ce n'est pas trop le moment. Si ses amis débarquent…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les sorts _Expelliarmus_ puis _Petrificus Totalus_ prirent les trois Mangemorts par surprise. Ils se retrouvèrent ficelés dans la boue avant d'avoir pu réagir.

Harry se précipita vers Remus.

**Harry** : Tout va bien ? Tu devais être rongé par la peur !

**Remus **(songeur) : C'est bien la première fois que je me réjouis d'être un loup-garou…

FIN


End file.
